danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Yasuhiro Hagakure/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc hagakuredesign.jpg|Yasuhiro's design. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Future_foundation_design.jpg|Yasuhiro's Future Foundation design. Hagakure Dr3.png|Yasuhiro's design for ''Danganronpa 3. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Future casts height chart. Beta ''DISTRUST Beta desings.jpg|Yasuhiro in the beta version (Bottom - the third order from left to right). hagakurebeta.jpg|Yasuhiro's beta design. Beta Yamada and Hagakure designs.jpg|A newer version of Yasuhiro's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Hifumi Yamada. ''Danganronpa' Early Hagakure.png|Yasuhiro's early design. ''Danganronpa 3'' Yasuhiro's future member referance sheet.jpg|Yasuhiro's Future foundation reference sheet. Dr3hirodesign.png|Rough draft of Yasuhiro's design in Danganronpa 3. Yasuhiro Hagakure DR3 Beta Design.png|Yasuhiro's Danganronpa 3 Beta Design. |-| Game= ''DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Yasuhiro on the ''DISTRUST poster screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Yasuhiro and the other DISTRUST characters. DangaronpaHagakure'sBeta.jpg|Yasuhiro's beta close up. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Demo Dead Hagakure Demo.png|Yasuhiro murdered in the demo. Prologue Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Hagakure intro.png|Yasuhiro's introduction. Killing School Life.jpg|The Killing School Life commenced. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Elevator of the First Trial.png|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 3 DR1 CGs Robo Justice.png|Hifumi Yamada pretended to be kidnapped by the Robo Justice; with an unconscious Yasuhiro inside the suit. Hagakure muffled x-files theme playing in the distance.png|Yasuhiro having his burger abducted. DR1 Chapter 3 Asahina with the Robo Justice Suit.png|Yasuhiro looking at Aoi Asahina testing how the Robo Justice moves. Chapter 4 Yasuhiro_attacking.png|Yasuhiro attacking Sakura with a Monokuma Bottle. Chapter 5 Dismantle_Monokuma.png|Dismantling Monokuma. Bad ending.png|Bad ending. Chapter 6 Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Epilogue The highschool mutual killing survivors.png|Yasuhiro with the other survivors at the door. Alternate Ending Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Yasuhiro in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png|Yasuhiro escaping the academy with everyone else. Special Dorm Room Yasuhiro Hakagure.png|Yasuhiro's room. Hagakure's undergarments.png|Yasuhiro's underwear. Report Card Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1. Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2. Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3. Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4. Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 5.jpg|Page 5. Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 6.jpg|Page 6. Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 7.jpg|Page 7. ''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Vr.jpg|I am Monokuma! DRVRPS4 .jpg|Making your own argumment. Vr2.png|"I GOT IT!". Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Yasuhiro's dead in V3 demo.png|Yasuhiro's body in Danganronpa V3 demo Class Trial version. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Trailer Danganronpa anime trailer Hagakure death.jpg|Yasuhiro's death in the anime's trailer. Opening Yasuhiro_Hagakure_and_Junko_Enoshima_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Yasuhiro and Mukuro Ikusaba (disguised as Junko Enoshima) in the opening. Episode 01 Hagakure_introduction_anime_Ep1_HQ.png|Yasuhiro's introduction. Monokuma and his students.jpg|Yasuhiro and the others seeing Monokuma for the first time. Yasuhiro-Hagakure-Danganronpa-Episode-02.jpg|Yasuhiro in the cafeteria. Everyone watching Sayaka cry.png|Yasuhiro watching Sayaka Maizono cry. Episode 03 Hagakure anime episode 3.jpg|Yasuhiro witnessed Leon Kuwata's execution. Episode 07 Yasuhiro Hagakure angry ep 7.jpg|Yasuhiro argued with Genocide Jack. Episode 09 Hagakure attack Oogami.jpg|Yasuhiro hit Sakura Ogami with a Monokuma bottle. Episode 10 Hagakure holding a bomb.jpg|Yasuhiro held a bomb discovered in Monokuma's body. Episode 11 Hagakure regretting having voted Naegi.jpg|Yasuhiro regretting having voted Makoto. Episode 12 Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Hagakure angry ep 12.jpg|Yasuhiro accused everyone is aiding the mastermind besides himself. Hagakure in episode 12.jpg|Yasuhiro claimed that the pictures are fake. Hagakure after Junko's appearance.jpg|Yasuhiro's reaction after to the real Junko's appearance. Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Hagakure desperate.jpg|Yasuhiro in shock after learning the truth about the tragedy. Hagakure motivated by Naegi's words.jpg|Yasuhiro recovered from his shock with Makoto's encouragement. Hagakure and Asahina in ep 13.jpg|Yasuhiro and Aoi were waiting for Makoto to press the graduation button. End Cards Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Yasuhiro in the end card of episode 10. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Trailer hiro's introduction.jpg|Yasuhiro's introduction. Opening Yasahiro with a Monokuma bracelet.jpg|Yasuhiro in the opening. DR3 Side Future Hiro Intro.jpg|Yasuhiro in the opening. (2) Yasuhiro Hagakure Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png|Yasuhiro in the opening (Episode 2 onwards). Episode 01 Hiro with his crystal ball.jpg|Yasuhiro looking into his crystal ball, hoping to see Makoto's future. Episode 06 Hagakure's prediction.jpg|Yasuhiro predicting the end of the story. Hagakure's happy end.jpg|Yasuhiro predicted that the story will end with a happy ending. Episode 08 Togami and Hagakure.jpg|Yasuhiro ordered by Byakuya to set bombs on the Future Foundation's off-shore facility. Episode 11 DR1 Aftermath.png|Yasuhiro and the other survivors see the world in ruins after leaving Hope's Peak. Episode 12 Hagakure to the rescue.JPG|Yasuhiro came to rescue Makoto. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Hope Asahina helped by Hagakure and Togami.png|Aoi getting her wounds treated by Yasuhiro. Farewell from Asahina, Hagakure, and Naegi.jpg|Yasuhiro and Aoi waves their hands to the Remnants of Despair. Watching Class 77-B broadcast.JPG|Yasuhiro watching Class 77-B's broadcast message on Byakuya's device. Predicting the future.JPG|Yasuhiro with his new crystal ball, trying to predict the future. |-| Manga= Danganronpa: The Manga File:Hagakurechibi.png|Chibi Yasuhiro. Shocked faces after Mukuro's 'exceution'.png|Yasuhiro's reaction to Mukuro's death. Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png|Yasuhiro witnessed Leon being dragged away to his execution. Yasuhiro in the third class trial manga.jpg|Yasuhiro in the third Class Trial. ''Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangatoko4.jpg|Toko Fukawa bitter about Yasuhiro and Aoi being official Future Foundation members. Stage Plays Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Masaya stage.jpg|Yasuhiro's (Masaya Matsukaze) full outfit in the play. Ishida stage.jpg|Yasuhiro's (Akira Ishida) full outfit in the play. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Hiro played by Masaya.png|Yasuhiro's (Masaya Matsukaze) outfit in the play. Hiro played by Nagata.png|Yasuhiro's (Shōhei Osada) outfit in the play. |-| Official Art= 4koma.jpg|Hiro on the cover of the ''Danganronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei DNA Media Comics. Byakuya, Yasuhiro and Leon DVD cover vol 3.jpg|Yasuhiro, Byakuya, and Leon on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 3. Yasuhiro Hagakure Official scan.jpg|Official scan. Naegi, Hagakure and Togami Official art.jpg|Official Art. IMH.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa_animation_poster.jpg Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art Hagakure and Monokuma.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art with Monokuma. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. tumblr_mr6p9dj5V71rp03jbo5_500.jpg|Unused execution art. Mikan, Leon, Hiro, Chihiro and the Four Devas on DR 1.2 Reload cover.png|Yasuhiro on the Danganronpa Reload Cover. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Future Volume 5.jpg|Yasuhiro, Byakuya, Toko, and Komaru in the Side: Future Volume 5 cover Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Side: Future's casts drawing Glasses quartet.jpg|Official sketch of Yasuhiro, Toko, Byakuya and Kazuo on Lerche's official Twitter page.Lerche's twitter page Survivors lerche.jpg|Official art of Hiro, Kyoko, Hina, and Makoto from Lerche's twitter page.Class 78th drawing Robo Justice official art.jpg|Robo Justice and Class 78RJ and Class 78th. Concept Art DA1 Concept Art 1.png DA1 concept art 2.png DA1 concept art 4.png |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Hagakure Shaman Official Site 2.jpg|Yasuhiro on the official game site (character part). Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Yasuhiro on the official site.png|Yasuhiro on the official ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload site. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Choose your character.png|Yasuhiro on the character select screen. Hagakure_Official_Anime_Site.png|Yasuhiro on the official anime site. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Hiro's profile.png|Yasuhiro's profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa casts PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa casts wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa casts iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa casts Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android. Danganronpa 3 casts PC wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Future casts wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa 3 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Future casts wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa 3 casts Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Future casts wallpaper for Android. MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References ru: Галерея:Ясухиро Хагакурэ